


Karma zawsze wraca

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Twoja otwarta skrzynka spada mi z nieba :) Angst, AU; Larry/ Tomlinshaw, z perspektywy Nicka. On i Lou byli parą na studiach, to znaczy, L. był zakochany, a Nick się tylko bawił i zostawił Louisa ze złamanym sercem. Z czasem dojrzał, zrozumiał, jak okrutny był i postanowił odszukać Lou, aby prosić o drugą szansę. W końcu spotyka go po 6 latach, przez przypadek, przeprasza go, ale nie wyznaje, że wciąż go kocha, bo podchodzi Harry i obejmuje Louisa, który przedstawia go jako swojego męża xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma zawsze wraca

Widziałem jak jego błękitne oczy zapełniają się łzami, chociaż starał się to powstrzymać. Na jego twarzy widoczny był ból i niedowierzanie, w to co się dzieje. Wiedziałem, że go skrzywdziłem, że łamię mu serce, ale w tej chwili mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie traktowałem tego poważnie, dla mnie była to tylko zabawa, a on był zabawką. Niestety nie raz bywa tak, że każda zabawka, kiedyś się nudzi. Tak samo było tym razem, byłem znudzony Louisem Tomlinsonem.  
\- N-Nick – jego głos drżał, kiedy wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami – C-co się stało? C-czy zrobiłem coś ź-źle?  
\- Louis, czy ta informacja coś zmieni? To koniec, ale skoro musisz wiedzieć – znudziłeś mi się – wypowiedziałem ostatnie słowa i odwróciłem się wychodząc na plac przed uniwersytetem. Na mojej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy wracałem do domu. Możecie mnie nazwać chamskim dupkiem bez serca, ale mnie to nie ruszy. Bawiłem się Louisem, złamałem mu serce i cieszyłem się z tego powodu.   
*****  
Zbudziłem się, czując jak moje serce wali. Znowu to mi się śniło, ta sama scena, która miał miejsce 6 lat temu. Od jakiegoś czasu mnie nawiedzał, a dokładniej od chwili, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że tak naprawdę kochałem i dalej kocham Louisa.   
Wtedy byłem młody studentem, chciałem cieszyć się życiem, bawić się, nie szukałem miłości na całe życie. Cóż, byłem również niedojrzałym dupkiem. Jak mogło mnie bawić krzywdzenie innych? Jak mogłem cieszyć się, gdy złamałem serce Louisowi? Jak mogłem cieszyć się, że wywołałem łzy w tych pięknych, błękitnych tęczówkach. Wiedziałem, że mnie kocha, mimo to, zamiast uczynić nasze rozstanie jak najmniej bolesnym, wręcz przeciwnie robiłem wszystko, aby cierpiał jak najbardziej.   
Dość szybko zapomniałem o tym, co łączyło mnie z chłopakiem. Codzienne wychodzenie do klubów, każdej noc inny mężczyzna w moim łóżku. Bawiłem się i korzystałem z życia jak najlepiej.   
Nadszedł koniec studiów, zaczęła się praca i prawdziwe życie. Skończyło się codzienne imprezowanie i przypadkowy seks. Dojrzałem i spoważniałem. Zapragnąłem również ustatkowania, dlatego rozpocząłem poszukiwania odpowiedniego partnera. Byłem w wielu związkach, jednak zawsze czegoś mi brakowało, niestety nie wiedziałem co to było. Do czasu…  
Robiłem porządki w szafie i na jej dnie znalazłem pudełko, w którym znajdowały się pamiątki ze studiów, a dokładniej zdjęcia. Zacząłem je przeglądać, dopóki nie natrafiłem na fotografię, która przedstawiała mnie i Louisa. Siedzieliśmy na plaży, przy ognisku. Szatyn był wtulony w mój bok, a ja mocno go obejmowałem, szeptając coś do ucha. Prawdopodobnie proponowałem mu wrócenie do hotelu, w którym spędzaliśmy nasze ferie na Florydzie. I wtedy do mnie dotarło. Moje związki nie udawały się, ponieważ w każdym szukałem Louisa i kiedy go nie umiałem odnaleźć odchodziłem. To tego drobnego chłopaka przez cały czas kochałem i to jego chciałem. To z nim pragnąłem się ustatkować. Wtedy zrozumiałem jak byłem głupi rzucając chłopaka. Jednak co poradzić, tylko sam sobie udowodniłem, jeszcze bardziej, że byłem niedojrzały, nieczuły i głupi.   
Przez kolejne dni próbowałem o tym zapomnieć i spróbować żyć ze świadomością, że nigdy nie będę go miał. Za bardzo go skrzywdziłem. Niestety to nie było takie proste, nie potrafiłem wymazać z pamięci chłopaka i naszych wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Dokładnie pamiętałem jego piękne oczy, wysokie kości policzkowe, urocze zmarszczki, kiedy się uśmiechał, miękkie włosy. Pamiętałem ciepło jego ciała, gdy go przytulałem, smak naszych pocałunków, głos, kiedy jęczał podczas seksu. Pamiętałem wszystko.   
Ostatecznie postanowiłem go odnaleźć. Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, przeprosić i ponownie prosić, aby został mój – chociaż nie miałem pewności, że się zgodzi. Niestety to nie było takie proste. Kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia gdzie chłopak może być. Pamiętałem, że kilka tygodni po naszym rozstaniu, Louis wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, gdzie dostał stypendium na tamtejszej uczelni. Niestety nie wiedziałem, czy kiedykolwiek wrócił. Próbowałem na różne sposoby dowiedzieć, gdzie może przebywać, nawet kontaktowałem się z jego przyjaciółmi ze studiów, ale oni albo nie wiedzieli co się dzieje z szatynem (ponieważ utracili kontaktu), albo kończyli rozmowę, nim w ogóle zdążyłem się zapytać o Louisa.   
Powoli traciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek go odnajdę.  
*****  
Wszedłem do mojej ulubionej kawiarni. Zawsze pachniało kawą i słodkościami. Podawali tutaj wyśmienitą bezę Pawłowa i choćby dla niej warto było przyjść. Skierowałem się do kasy i od razu uderzyły we mnie wspomnienia. To tutaj poznałem Louisa, pracował jako kelner. Bardzo często, podczas naszego związku przychodziłem tutaj i polubiłem to miejsce. Złożyłem swoje zamówienie i odwróciłem się w poszukiwaniu wolnego stolika.   
Mój wzrok się zatrzymał, kiedy przy oknie dostrzegłem bardzo dobrze znaną mi postać. Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a ręce odrobinę się trząść. Pomimo tych 6 lat, niewiele się zmienił. Jego twarz była bardziej dojrzała, ale dalej był równie piękny, jak lata temu.  
Na drżących nogach zacząłem zbliżać się do jego stolika. Nie mogłem zmarnować takiej okazji, skoro go tutaj spotkałem. Czułem jak mój żołądek wiąże się w supeł. Louis mnie nie widział, jego głowa była odwrócona, a on wpatrywał się widok za oknem.   
\- Louis? – zapytałem niepewnie, bojąc się reakcji szatyna na mój widok.   
Tomlinson odwrócił głowę, a para pięknych błękitnych tęczówek spoczęła na mnie. Spodziewałem się, że zaraz zobaczę na jego twarzy gniew i odrazę, że zacznie krzyczeć, abym się wynosił, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu, a dookoła oczu powstały zmarszczki.  
\- Nick, cześć – przywitał się.  
\- Hej – uśmiech szatyna dodał mi odrobinę pewności – Mogę? – spytałem wskazując na fotel naprzeciwko chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście – poczekał aż zajmę miejsce i kontynuował – Co u ciebie? Dawno się nie wiedzieliśmy, właściwie od… - uciął, odrobinę markotniejąc. Widziałem jak jego oczy przygasły.  
\- Odkąd zachowałem się jak dupek i złamałem ci serce – dokończyłem.  
\- Tak – przytaknął.  
\- Lou, słuchaj – uznałem, że to moja szansa i odpowiedni moment – Ja przepraszam. Wiem, że zachowałem się okropnie, byłem niedojrzałym dupkiem i bardzo cię skrzywdziłem. Chcę jednak, abyś wiedział, że dojrzałem, zmieniłem się i dostrzegłem swój błąd. Bardzo cię za to przepraszam.  
\- W porządku – jego oczy na nowo zaczęły błyszczeć, a uśmiech się poszerzył – Już dawno ci wybaczyłem.  
\- Cieszy mnie to i… - postanowiłem zaryzykować i powiedzieć mu o swoich uczucia – jest jeszcze coś… - zacząłem, ale ktoś mi przerwał.   
\- Lou – szatyn odwrócił się w kierunku głosu, więc zrobiłem to samo. Przy naszym stoliku stał wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna. Jego twarz okalała burza loków, zielone tęczówki błyszczały, kiedy wpatrywał się w Louisa, a szeroki uśmiech sprawił, że w jego policzkach powstały dołeczki.   
\- Harry – Louis podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zbliżył do mężczyzny. Widziałem jak tamten obejmuje go i przyciąga do siebie.   
\- Możemy iść – odezwał się nieznany mi Harry.  
\- W porządku, tylko przedstawię ci kogoś. Harry – Tomlinson wskazał na mnie dłonią – To Nick, kolega ze studiów – nie ukrywam, nazwanie mnie kolegą, zabolało, ale nie tak bardzo jak kolejne słowa, które usłyszałem chwilę potem – Nick, to Harry, mój mąż – słowa były ciosem w samo serce. Mimo to starałem się, aby nie zauważyli niczego po mnie.  
\- Miło mi – kędzierzawy posłał mi uśmiech.  
\- Nawzajem – skinąłem głową.  
\- Przepraszamy, ale musimy z Louisem iść, mamy za chwilę wizytę u lekarza.   
\- Lekarza? – wypaliłem i od razu skarciłem się za to. Nie powinienem tego mówić, to nie powinno mnie interesować.  
\- Tak – tym razem głos zabrał szatyn – Spodziewamy się z Harrym dziecka – odpowiedział, kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu i dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jest on lekko okrągły. I o ile wiadomość o ślubie zadała mi cios w serce, tak ta informacja mnie zniszczyła – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy – dodał Louis nim opuścił kawiarnie, razem ze swoim mężem.  
Ja zostałem sam, czując się, jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce. Teraz wiedziałem jak musiał czuć się chłopak, kiedy z nim zerwałem. Złamałem jego serce i teraz mam za swoje. Jednak ostatecznie to on odszedł szczęśliwy, zakochany, w ramionach mężczyzny, którego kocha i za jakiś czas mieli zostać rodzicami. Ja zostałem zupełnie sam, bez nikogo obok. Gdybym nie był takim idiotą, teraz to ja trzymałbym w ramionach Louisa i cieszyłbym się, że wkrótce zostanę ojcem. Mam to, na co zasłużyłem. Karma zawsze wraca.


End file.
